videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare 2 is the fourteenth installment in the Call of Duty Franchise, and is the sequel of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It was made for the Xbox One, PS4, Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. The next gen version features the main campaign, and the Zombies and Online campaigns which are non-canon to the Advanced Warfare timeline. Synopsis Campaign After the death of Atlas Corps director Jonathan Irons, the Sentinel Task Force and the union forces have won a significant victory over Atlas. But the infamous Corporation's second in command, Gregory Morgan has taken over the rank of director and has launched nuclear attacks and struggles to restore Manticore. And the supposedly dead Joseph Hades has turned up alive somehow. Newly restored KVA and Atlas seem unstoppable, but Jack Mitchell and his buddies Gideon and Ilona can stop Morgan and Hades, now with the help of Jeffrey Scotts. Online Campaign TBA... Zombies TBA... Plot Manticore excavation sites Mitchell has been healed and Sentinel and the U.S. are now focusing on taking down their biggest opponent, Atlas Corporation. They locate a Atlas stronghold in Brazil, where they invade the place hoping to gain some information on Atlas' next move in this bloody war. At first the battle seems small, but in a short time Atlas reveal a Manticore launcher and threatens to wipe out the army. Mitchell, Ilona and Gideon then race to the Manticore launcher and while Ilona puts the explosives, the other remaining soldiers defend her. They then quickly escape the exploding launcher. Sentinel then proceeds to take over the base and Sentinel commander Clay Barnes informs the trio that they have found some relevant secret info of Atlas' next moves, saying that they plan to make a much more powerful and deadly Manticore, named Manticore 2.0. Barnes explains that they need some resources that they have been digging out in three different locations in Africa, and that the trio' next missions will be destroying these excavation sites. Jeffrey Scotts joins Mitchell's team and they help several other Sentinel soldiers in attacking the first excavation site. The plan is: Scotts invades quietly the base and plants explosives and advanced PEMs. Scotts successfully plants the explosives and the excavation site is engaged in a complete chaos. Sentinel soldiers invade the place and the Atlas soldiers that resisted are taken out. The survivors of Atlas are taken into custody, with Dr. Pierre Danois among them. The second excavation site is located in the Kilimanjaro mountain where civil wars between the African factions have transformed the mountain in a devastated radioactive land, home to all kinds of dangerous people. Scotts and Mitchell are sent to disrupt the site there but after large gunfights they eventually fail to, and a convoy escapes with the resources. Not much after, former Atlas operative and Mitchell and Gideon's friend Joker, now jobless visited a bar in San Francisco with several of his friends. Joker claims that the bar is the best he ever visited in his life, Joker's buddy then ask the bartender who owns the bar. The bartender then asks that the owner of the bar is a gentle Georgian named Joseph Chkheidze. Joker then spits all the beer he had on his mouth and shouts hysterically, claiming that Chkheidze was a terrorist with the code name "Hades" and that he is dead. A shady and wounded man then enters the room, saying "Did somebody called me?". After seeing Joker, he tells him that "You Atlas assholes always think that you can achieve your biggest objective, but you always fail." Hades then pulls out a knife and Joker tries to defend himself, but has his throat slit. As Joker is dying and bleeding, Hades says "Party's over buoys", the bartender then grabs a LMG and two other armed man appear from the shadows. Gunshots are heard as Joker's buddies are exterminated. The Hidden Enemy While Mitchell and Scotts are taking care of Atlas, Gideon and Ilona are tasked by General "Kingpin" McDonnell to destroy a KVA cell in an abandoned Metro Station in San Francisco, one of the last standing cities of the States, with him saying that "They need to take care of the remains of KVA, it's another pain in the ass to exterminate". When they arrive, they battle through a considerable amount of terrorists until they reach the train rail. While Gideon is securing the area, Ilona checks an office. Hades raises from under the office table and shoots her with a MP11. A wounded Ilona then manages to run and fall in the ground, taking cover behind a pillar. Gideon then shoots his rifle's full magazine on the office but when he goes there hoping to find Hades's corpse, he only finds an explosive. Gideon then says "RUN!". The explosive blows up and badly wounds Gideon, but his life is saved by his exo armor. Ilona helps him, and Gideon says "I'm fine, go after the motherf*cker!". Hades tries to escape the tunnel with a vehicle but Ilona goes after him and an intense chase begins. While Hades drives, his associate Mr. Liriz shoots Assault Rifle rounds at Ilona's car. Ilona's car tires are destroyed and she crashes, while Hades and Liriz escape. They go back to the base where Kingpin is in charge of and inform him of Hades's status, but Kingpin doesn't believes them and order them to go to sleep, saying that they're seeing things. But during the night, a large KVA legion attacks the base and is successful in breaking in, but Sentinel operatives put up a fight. Ilona and Gideon then go to the watchtowers and use the turrets to hold off the KVA operatives, but an airship arrives and shoots missiles at the watchtowers, consequently forcing them to get out and hold off the soldiers as long as they can so the Sentinel reinforcements can arrive. When the KVA legion weakens, Gideon and Ilona leave the bloodbath and go secure the fortress. They kill off some of the invading terrorists and go check Kingpin's office. When they get there, Hades is holding Kingpin hostage with a ballistic knife and threatens to kill him if they don't let him escape. Gideon tries to shoot Hades, but misses and in response Hades slices Kingpin's throat and shoots the ballistic knife at Gideon and Ilona, but instead of striking them, it ends up on a energy generator which blows up. Gideon and Ilona are stunned and Hades takes advantage and throws a grenade and runs. Gideon grabs the grenade and throws it at the corridor which Hades is running through. Hades manages to grab it again and throw it away, exploding in the air. Gideon insanely pursues Hades but the latter escapes in the airship that destroyed the turrets some time before. Retribution Everyone is called for a meeting regarding KVA and Atlas. Barnes takes over Kingpin's place and explains that they can't just focus on KVA and not in Atlas and vice versa. So he declares that they're going to strike both down, the process is going to be slower but if they focus on just one it'll make them vulnerable to the other one. Barnes sends Mitchell and Scotts to destroy the last excavation site. TBA... Missions * Prologue **Invade an Atlas stronghold and uncover Atlas' secret plans about Manticore. * Beginning of War **Destroy the Atlas excavation site producing Manticore and capture Dr. Danois. * Psycho **Capture the remaining Manticore ingredients in another excavation site controlled by Atlas. * Unnatural **Invade a KVA controlled metro station and discover the shady truth about Hades' fate. * Trespass **Defend the Sentinel base against Hades and KVA. * Prudence **Destroy the last excavation site and survive the Manticore attack by Atlas. * Treason **Infiltrate Hades' base and capture him and Dr. Danois, who escaped custody during the Manticore attack. * Prophet **Capture Prophet, one of the main members of Atlas and interrogate him. * Wasteland **Destroy the Manticore lab with the help of the Nigerian Army. * Payback **Invade Hades' last remaining base and take him out once and for all. * Nemesis **Defend the Sentinel headquarters by any means necessary. * End of War **Invade Atlas' headquarters and take Morgan out. * Epilogue ** Meet an old friend. Characters Playable *Jack Mitchell *Jeffrey Scotts *Gideon *Ilona *Joker (briefly) Allies *President Willow *Ajani *General "Kingpin" McDonnell *Clay Barnes Enemies *Gregory Morgan *Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze *Pierre Danois *Prophet *Mr. Liriz *Simon Jenkins Factions *Sentinel Task Force *Atlas Corporation *Nigerian Army *KVA Weapons TBA... Category:Shooter Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Thriller Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Call of Duty Games